Sleep is Deaths Younger Sister
by SimplyAlice
Summary: Lilac Dusk is an average HighSchooler. The only mystery in her life is who she is. As an adopted no body, she has no clue. What does this have to do with Sandman? Youll find out!
1. To sleep, perchance to dream

Alice: I would like to dedicate this story to my sister, Lilac Dusk. May she have pleasant dreams.

* * *

A shrill sound interrupted my not so peaceful sleep. I hit my alarm, overbalanced, and fell out of my bed. Not very gracefully I might add. "Crap." I muttered picking my self off of the floor and then giving homage to the alarm clock Gods for getting me out of that dream. It wasn't that it was a very bad dream, it was just I couldn't escape it.

What do I mean, you ask? Have you ever had a dream that kept you from waking up? You knew you were asleep, yet you just couldn't awake. You might have opened your eyes just to slip back into your same dream as soon as you blink. No? Well then you wouldn't understand.

I get up and stumble to my kitchenette and put a pop-tart into the toaster. I get out a paper towel and wait for my sugary goodness to be ready.

Oh I'm rude aren't I? I haven't even introduced myself. The name's Lilac, Lilac Dusk. If you are wondering; my parents weren't hippies, at least I don't think they were. I was adopted. The people called my guardians said the name was given to me by the adoption agency. I don't know, maybe they were high?

Anyway, I'm Lilac Dusk and I go to high school. I live by myself in a one bedroom apartment with white walls and gray carpet. I had no couch, just a futon with a bunch of pillows I got at garage sales and stuff. All of my money was spent on a queen size bed with an oak head board.

Breakfast popped out of the toaster and I put it on my napkin and stumbled to my futon. I flicked the disgustingly sweet food into my mouth, munching contently. Ah! Nothing like pure sugar to start the morning. After I finish breaky I head to my room again. Time to get dressed and go to school.

Joy, rapture, and the pursuit of complete boredom. Oh well, that's what I get for being under eighteen. No rights, its just not right. That's how the world is though. I can own my own house and have a job but I have to go to a moldy building with too many angst-filled teenagers for five days out of the week. AGEISM! Makes my world brighter.

I'm sorry, rambling is a habit. I betcha want to know a little more about me. Want to know what your getting yourself into, Right? Well I am a seventeen year old teenager thatsabout 5"7. I have hair dyed to a light auburn, originally blonde. I have blue eyes framed by long eye lashes. I have milky white skin with a dash of tan. I'm not full Caucasian, that's all I know. To bad, so sad. As to the question who am I, I have no answer. I don't know who I am. I'm just a girl. Your question will be answered sometime during this story. I hope you like the answer, cause I have a feeling I wont.


	2. Cafe a la mode

Alice: Dont you wuv me? Im sick and im not happy (tear filled eyes)

* * *

"How may I help you" I glance up once and then begin to stair. In front of me are a group of people. The one in front is a girl with raven black hair and eyes. She is gothed out and has a giant ankh around her neck. The people behind her include a little girl with multi coloured eyes, a man that could be a twin to the goth girl, a man…wait no women dressed very smartly, a short, pudgy woman with dark hair and a cloak, and a tall man in a long gray cloak. Weird, I feel like I recognize them.

It is then I realize the girl in front had been talking. "Pardon?" I ask.

She smiles. "May we have a table?"

"Yeah. Of course." I lead them to our largest table in the back. I put out the menus and silverware. "Do you need a moment to look at the menu?" I ask.

"No we can order now." said the smiling one. "I would like the… melt down with extra whip cream and sprinkles." One ice-cream in hot chocolate coming up.

"I would like butterfly sprinkles in baby snow!" One ice cream with extra sprinkles.

"I would like coffee." said the dark man.

"Sugar or cream?"

"Milk please."

"I would like water." said the short one sadly.

"I would _desire _some white wine." said the woman…man…whatever.

"And for you?" I ask the tall one.

"Tea."

"Commin right up. Ill be back in a jiff."

I walk to the kitchen to place the orders. "After you're done with that Lilac, go greet the couple at the door." Instructed Lucy, my gray haired boss.

This is how my after school days go. I get off from school, drive to my job and work until seven. I then have until midnight to have dinner and do my homework. Sometimes I think I work to hard. Then I remember bills and food.

The rush came in and the strange party of six left my mind. After an hour I was instructed to clean up their table. Along with a tip was a note. In nice printed writing was a message. "**Thank you for being so polite. You were a real peach Lilac Dusk. It was nice to meet you.**"

So surprised at such a gesture, Lilac totally forgot that she had lost her name tag a week ago and their other waitress, Julie, was new and did not know her name.


	3. Dreaming

Alice: IM BAAACK! Aren't you happy? Sorry it took so long. I was umm…not here. Here's your story-

* * *

I throw my book bag on to the floor. "Ah home sweet home." I go to the fridge and take out a box of cold pizza. I flop down in front of the TV munching contently on my black olive and pineapple pizza. I didn't have cable so there was only junk on. Oh well.

After finishing the last piece of leftovers I turn off the tube and begin shuffling around aimlessly. I throw away the pizza box. I put my back pack up. I had nothing to do since I had done my homework in-between school and work. After cleaning up a bit I decide watching more television was my only option. After watching reruns upon reruns of the evening television I drifted off to sleep with the TV still on, forgetting to turn on my alarm clock.

At first I didn't dream. Then images and shapes came to me. A dinosaur chasing after a little girl. An abandoned house that creaked and groaned. A parking lot with a gray haired man trying to find his car.

I've never had a dream like this before. None of it had the familiar feel most dreams had. It all felt so alien, like I didn't belong here. It is at that point I realize I was flying. I usually know when I'm flying in dreams as well. What the hell is going on?

I see my friend Suxie. She is fighting off an army of…carrots? I want to help her since she's out numbered. All of the sudden the wind dies down and I float to my friend. A sword appears in my hand. "Lilac! What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna help you." I start chopping up the man eating vegetables and with Suxie's help we finish them off.

"Thanks Dream Lilac."

"What do you mean Dream Lilac, you're the one I'm dreaming."

"No I'm not. I'm dreaming you."

I frown "that doesn't make any since, I drifted off while watching television."

"Really? What were you watching? I was watching Superman."

"Aw. That was on tonight? I was watching Nerd and the Barbie. Wait. So if I'm not dreaming you. And your definitely not dreaming me than what's happening?"

"Maybe we are dream sharing." Suxie suggested.

"I guess. That's weird though." the dream started fading. "Suxie! Where are you going?"

"I think I'm waking up." she murmured.

The space around me turned to dark. "What the hell is going on?"

Soon the area began to lighten. I was in a field. In front of me was a forest. I saw movement through the trees. Out came a woman dressed in white. Around her head was a crown made of huge buttercups. They were about the size of my hand. She had light auburn hair that fell in waves to her shoulders. Her eyes were the colour of spring skies. She had porcelain skin. I then noticed that everywhere she stepped buttercups grew and bloomed.

She reached me and I realized we were the same height. "Who are you?"

she smiled, "A mirror." I then realized that we had the same colour hair that was the same length. My hair wasn't wavy though. My eyes had just a smidge more green in them that hers. Our skin was the same colour.

"Are you me?"

She just smiled.

"What's going on?"

"The best is yet to come."

"What?" I frowned

"The best is yet to come." and with that I fell into darkness.


	4. Nightmares

Alice: sorry I was gone so long. I haven't had much inspiration. In fact I still don't really, but I figure that you disserve something. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

I was sitting on a couch in an old house. Old house isn't really specific enough, it looked ancient. Everything was wood, and looked to be rotting. There were tapestries on the walls and rugs on the floors. Everything was dusty and smoky. It was dark, only a few candles were lit around the room. I noticed I was surrounded by people. There were two other couches by the one I was on, but many people were seated on the floor. No one was speaking. One of the reasons it was so smoky was that many people were smoking. I could smell cigarettes, cloves, and pot.

Everyone's attention was thoroughly on the front of the room, where a giant fire pit was burning. Someone in black robes came up with a white lamb in his arms. His face was shadowed. "Sekhmet, our lady almighty, looks upon us. She strikes fear in our enemies and brings wisdom to us!" he rose the lamb up in his arms. "This pure creature we do sacrifice to our Goddess of destruction! May she bring happiness to her followers!" he threw the lamb into the fire. Ashes rained down as the poor animal screamed.

I felt someone pulling on my sleeve. I turned to see my friend Nikki. "I need to get out of here. There energy is too negative. It hurts." she said, her eyes big and tear-filled.

I turned back to see the cloaked man slice his wrist with a sacrificial dagger. It had rubies and jet stone in a hilt of gold. It seemed to sparkle with drops of blood. I looked back to Nikki and saw that she was leaving the room. "Wait!" I yelled after her.

I follow her out to see her dark hair disappear behind a corridor. I follow. Incense filled the air and I cough. Rooms were burning as people poured liquor onto the fire. People were laughing hysterically. Altars littered the house, set for dark gods with distorted faces. Animals and children were being cut or burned. Chanting filled the halls, names of destruction gods filled the air. There were circles made of Ashes, chalk and blood. People were screaming and drinking. Blood flowed from the walls it seemed. I had to save Nikki. I ran, and took another turn of the hallway. The floor disappeared and I fell once again yelling for Nikki.

I now realize it's all a dream. I'm going into another dream. I can't. No! Not again! Anything but that! I want to wake up! A giant clock face stared at me as I fell. I smashed it with my fists. Shards of time fell down like rain.

I woke up. Immediately I realized that that wasn't true. I was lying on another couch. It was made of black velvet. I looked up and saw a man with black hair. I recognized him from the restaurant. He was one of that strange family. "What are you doing in my dream?" I ask him

"A better question," he said "would be, what are You doing in everyone else's dreams. You have been in everyone's minds tonight, interrupting their subconscious. What are you, Lilac Dusk?" he asked.

I didn't understand the question. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but the door to the chamber was thrown open and a voice said "She is one of ours Morpheus, and you are not to harm her."


	5. Through the looking glass

Alice: It's been a while

* * *

My head swerved to the door. I vaguely saw three people. I couldn't focus on them, the light behind them was too bright. I fell back into another dream.

I was sleeping again, in my dream. I was lying in my bed at home. A body was in the bed beside me. I reached over and touched the person. She rolled over and smilled at me. "hey Tempest. How are you doing?"

Tears sprang to my eyes "Hi, Jess. I'm okay." Jess is my cousin, we were only born a few weeks apart. We were always close, we were like sisters. Were being the key word. She died a few years ago. In a car accident. I sometimes still dream of her.

"Good. It's been along time hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Too long. I miss you."

"I miss you too babe, but I'm still here for you." she hugged me. Putting her body close to mine. I felt her breath on my neck. She smelled like she did before. How I've missed that smell.

"Don't leave me."

"Tonight I wont."

I felt my eyes drift closed. I sighed. I could feel myself drift into her dream. I didn't know that the dead could dream.

She was sitting beside a pool with a drink in her hand. People were around her dancing and jumping into the pool. People were smoking and drinking and laughing. Couples were sitting in the back, making out. "Why are you dreaming about this, Jess?"

Her head turned to me, blonde hair swirling "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"What's going on Jess, what is this?" reality dawned "Oh my god. This is your afterlife? This is were you spend your death?"

"Well yeah, Tempest. It's fun. I can be myself. I can have a childhood." she explained.

"I just always expected the afterlife to be peaceful."

A black haired girl appeared beside me. She was the sister from the restaurant. "It's time to go Tempest. It's not your time yet." she rolled her eyes "and" she added "My idiotic brother wants to talk to you. He's embarrassed that he lost you, so he's kinda pissy. So let's go before he blows a gasket." She grabbed me by the hand and opened a door in the middle of the air.

"Bye Tempest, so you latter!" waved Jess.

"Bye." I said before crossing the threshold.

In front of me stood a girl with a shaved head. She had on a leather jacket and fishnets. Her eyes were closed and she was floating in mid air with her legs crossed. She cracked open first a blue eye, then a green one. "Hi! Did big sis bring you here?"

I looked around to see that the room looked like a child's drawing that was left in the sun to long so that the crayon started to melt. I fixedly looked at the girl in front of me. "Do you know how to fly?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Is this a dream?"

She frowned, her brow wrinkled "No. we're in my realm."

"Oh." that didn't explain much, but whatever.

"Do you want to fly?" she asked.

"Sure." why not just play along.

"Pull up your legs and you will." she explained.

"What?"

"If you're feet arent down then you're flying. So just put your feet up and you fly." she explained.

I lifted one foot, then the other until I was sitting like her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Now you have to go." she said.

I was in another room. This one had a huge plush bed with a red velvet comforter. Under it was a red fur rug. Tapestries that were different shades of read and black hung around the room. The only thing that appeared recent was the vending machine to one side of the bed. Upon closer examination it appeared to vend…condoms?

"How do you like my room?" asked a voice behind me. I twirled and saw a person with longish black hair. They had golden eyes and pale skin. She…or he…was wearing a fluffy red bathrobe. She matched the décor!

"Um, it's red."

He laughed, lounging on the bed. She lit a cigarette and put it to his lips, sucking in air then slowly letting it out. "Would you like one?" the person held the nicotine filled piece of paper to me. I thought about it. Suddenly I wanted that cigarette. No… wanted wasn't the right word. Desired. I Desired a cigarette, intensely.

"Yes. Please." (s)he handed me the cigg and I took a drag.

"What about some wine?" she asked.

Before I could say anything the room disappeared and the cigarette with it. I was now in a smoke filled room, mirrors all around me. I looked into one of them and noticed it was covered in grime. A reflection of a dark haired woman with sad eyes distorted the image. Through the layer of gunk and distortion I saw Jen. She was a friend of mine. She was crying desperately a razor in her hand. "No." I said "Jen, don't. You don't want to do this Jen. DON'T!" I banged on the mirror and went through it.

Now I was in a maze garden. I breathed in and could smell flowers. I stretched my arms and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in the middle of the maze. A man wearing a cloak with a book in his hands stood in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"The question is, who are you?" the maze began to fracture like a mirror and I fell into darkness.

The only light in a darkness was a little hole of light, like a star. When I got closer I realized it wasn't a star, but a piece of darkness that was missing. It was like a puzzle piece. I fell farther and landed back on the couch in the big room. The black haired man was beside me and in front of me was a group of three people. They had their head's bowed and where on their knees. "Princess." they said "We have finally found you."


	6. ALIENS

"What the hell?" I said, staring at the bowing figures before me. "What the hell is going on?"

The figures traded glances as they thought of a way to explain. "You are a princess from our world. When you were just born you were sent to the world you now inhabit by mistake." the one in the front explained.

"Are you on crack?" what the hell is with these people? This kind of stuff doesn't happen outside of comic books.

"I know it is a hard thing to believe, but you must." said one of the female figures.

"Hard to explain? It's crazy! This is just some fucked up dream, this can't be real!"

"It is real." The dark haired man called Dream said. "This is not just a dream."

"Whatever." I said. "I'm going to wake up now if you don't mind. This is just too much for me."

The leader of the group nodded "Of course Princess. You will be given time to think. On the next full moon we will approach you for your decision. Until then we shall never be far from you. Now that we've found you we aren't letting you go again."

With those ominous words I felt myself wake.

I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I remember the words that were spoken to me when I was young; about how the crust in my eyes was actually sand put on me by the Sandman to make me sleep soundly. It felt good to get the sand out of my eyes.

I looked over at my alarm clock. My eyes widened as I saw it was eight o'clock. "Oh crap." I said, rushing to get ready.

By the time I got to school first period was almost over. My hair and teeth were left unbrushed and my clothes were a mess. I was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt I found on the floor, they were clean but just barely. I barged into class, a tardy slip in my hand.

Everyone in the class looked up at me, smirking at my idiocy. "Ms. Dusk, pleasure you could make it to class. Too bad you missed most of it." as if on cue the bell chose that time to ring. "Make it all of it. I'll see you at lunch detention. Class dismissed." I filed out of the class with all of the other teens. I contemplated just skipping the rest of the day, but considering how much I had to go through just to make it here, I figured I could finish out the day.

Second period was psych class, the only one I actually liked. The teacher was a nice elderly gentleman who treated us with respect. He had kind blue eyes and grey hair. He was short and stocky, but he acted like he was only twenty. I walked into his class and took my normal seat in the back.

When the bell rang Mr. Stevens walked in with a boy in tow. He had straight black hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing faded blue jeans that looked more grey than blue. A grey long sleeve shirt with white smoke tracing laughing skulls in its midst clung well to his torso. Scuffed up vans decorated his feet. He looked up and his eyes were a blue so pure he almost looked blind.

"We have a new student named Samuel. He shall sit by…" Mr. Stevens scanned the class room until his eyes alighted on my face. "Lilac." He pointed me out to the boy, who headed my way.

With that we began the lesson.


End file.
